With the rapid development of the broadband network, more and more terminal systems adopt a Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) to realize the call control capability. A SIP intelligent terminal can provide a subscriber with not only functions of an original ordinary telephone such as voice communication but also multimedia communication capabilities such as video communication. Moreover, with the sharp increase in the quantity of ordinary telephones possessed by individual subscribers, usage of the subscriber needs to be extended to the SIP intelligent terminal to further improve subscriber experience.
In use of extended application of the SIP intelligent terminal, one-number service is a novel intelligent service and takes a unified number as a core. The SIP intelligent terminal can be adapted to answer when other subscribers call the number, or the call can be routed to various associated conventional terminals such as a Public Switched Telephony Network (PSTN) telephone and a Public Land Mobile Network (PLMN) terminal, the terminals ring simultaneously, and one of the terminals can be selected to answer the call, the calling party may not know which associated terminal is adopted to answer by the called party and only needs to remember the one-number contacting number without recording other communication means, such as a mobile phone number, an office telephone number and a home telephone number.
In a typical existing service, the SIP intelligent terminal is an IP-based communication terminal, requires an IP-based switch to take charge of routing and call control, and requires to be connected with an existing network. In the one-number service scheme, an actual number is required to be allocated in a current network as a one-number contacting number, and the number can not be the same as the existing numbers in the current network. When the conventional terminal of the current network calls the one-number contacting number, the routing data of the one-number contacting number is required, and the call for the one-number contacting number is routed to one-number service platform and processed thereon. The one-number service platform judges that it is one-number service call, acquires an associated number list of the subscriber, and then initiates new calls for the associated numbers of the number respectively. After the subscriber selects a terminal to answer the call, the one-number service platform establishes a channel between the answering terminal and the calling terminal and releases the calls for other associated numbers, thus the calling party and the called party can communicate with each other.
Existing services have at least has the following problems:
The intelligent terminal and the conventional terminal share a logic number in existing systems, but the logic number is different from the number of the conventional terminal and still needs to occupy a number resource of the current network. In addition, the call of the current network is routed to a soft switching network by way of number subscription or number section configuration in the existing scheme, and the scheme can not support the intelligent terminal in the soft switching network and the conventional terminal in the current conventional communication network to use the same number.